A New End
by darkraiser
Summary: Rated PG13 for lanuage... A Eygpten queen was murder. Framed she thought it was Yami her own king. But she has came back for Revenge.
1. Never Forgotten

Dark Raiser: Hey! Hope: When I'm mad I throw stuff Cari: Ok what is wrong with you child? Hope: I'm full of useless information and I have reason to believe Cari is a mad cow in disguise Cari: WHAT?! Your Messed DR: Enough fighting or useless information ok! Hope: Fine Cari: Fine DR: Kay someone disclaimer please C & H: Dark Raiser dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Cari And Hope and there yami's.  
  
Never Forgotten  
  
As the cold, icy rain fell on her pail white face, soaked red curls fell into her face. Chilling wind howled as she leaned against the flickering light post. The excruciating pain pierced threw her shoulder. Knowing any minute now she would drop dead in the cold puddle in front of the closed game shop. She thought to herself out loud to herself "maybe if I just closed my eyes and this pointless life would just go away." All of a sudden a light came from one of the windows in the store. Her vision was blurry and saw a reddish star blur? She squinted eyes but saw the same thing but this time it was running towards her.  
  
The pointed wonder knelt down shaking her to snap her out of this deadly trance. "Hey are you ok?! Come on we got to get to get you inside." He slowly helped her up and inside.  
  
She limped over with the kind-hearted boy. Putting her down on the couch and franticly looking around for a washcloth while trying to reach an ambulance on the phone.  
  
"Come on pick up!" he kept yelling at the phone. Dabbing the wet cloth on her deep cut. With all the noise an old man's voice was coming down the stairs sounding quite annoyed "Yugi what is all this noise?!"  
  
At the sight of the dieing girl he jumped and asked "Yugi what happened?!" "I heard something outside." He stopped because the hospital finally answered their phone. "Not right know grandpa." Yugi told him.  
  
Grandpa grabbed the phone from Yugi and explained to them. Yugi looked at his grandpa in confusion. For his grandpa just told the hospital this "So sorry. My grandson just woke up from a nightmare and made a mistake truly sorry." And hung up the phone. Yugi looked at the dieing girl then his grandpa at that a voice in his head (that's not your grandpa Yugi. He would never let an innocent girl die) Yugi looked deep into his grandfather's eyes. "you aren't my grandpa." His cheery smile turned into an ungrateful frown. "You're a smart boy Yugi. Too bad I'll have to kill you with the girl." The man took off the wig reviling black & gray hair and a gun.  
  
The terrified boy started slowly walking backwards. "Any last words Yugi Moto?" He smiled. The girl got up with nobody noticing. "I didn't think so." The gun made a loud gun shoot.  
  
Yugi yelled but the striking pain didn't hit him. The girl went in font of him and took the shoot. She fell to the ground still breathing but almost dead. With that Yugi fell to his knees looking at the girl that just saved his life. He shuttered and tears came from his eyes "that's it! He said firmly. The dark haired men lowered his gun in confusion. "YUGIOH!" Yugi yelled and the spirit of his Millenia puzzle.  
  
As he looked at Yugi in shock then spat out "Do you think your magic Glowing tricks are going to impress me. Well there not"  
  
Yami smirked "You try to destroy what is good. When you don't realize that you can't destroy good." The man looked at the boy in suspicion and lowered the gun. Yami looked up and smiled "but, good will always rule over evil and hatred" He looked nervous of what the young boy was planning on doing to him so in fear he took a step back. Before he could do anything Yami yelled "MIND CRUSH!"  
  
The helpless man fell to the ground. Yami quickly turned back to Yugi. Running to the phone he dialed 911.  
  
****  
  
Yugi waited in the empty waiting room. As he twitted his thumbs hoping the nurse to come and tell him the results of her tests. He has been waiting in the hospital over an hour. Finally the nurse entered the waiting room. "Yugi Motto?" She said looking at her clipboard.  
  
Yugi jumped up at the sound of his name. "Is she okay?" He asked with concern  
  
She gave him a smile "she's just fine. You got her here just in time. Do you wish to see her?" The nurse asked.  
  
"If it would be no trouble?" Crossing his fingers Yugi hoped that it wouldn't he wanted to see the girl that just saved his life from death.  
  
"No not at all, it would be just fine." She turned and walked down the hall. He ran to catch up to the tall nurse. "So what is her name?" she asked holding her clipboard ready to write down the information.  
  
"I wouldn't- really- know." Yugi replied. "I wouldn't really know. I don't really know anything about her." Realizing that he had no idea who this girl was that just saved his life. "I just noticed she was hurt outside the shop."  
  
A bit surprised the nurse nodded and pointed to a window. There laid the unconscious girl in the hospital bed. A couple of wires and Machines were hooked to her.  
  
The nurse made a small laugh "I still wonder how did she get sand in her lungs and hair. But if you wish the door is just around the corner if you want to go in." She paused and looked Yugi over. "Your about 15 right?"  
  
Yugi a bit confused nodded  
  
"Well you see it might take a while weeks, days, and maybe even months." She said looking at the red head in the hospital bed. Yugi seemed shocked. "But. since you are older then the age of 15 you can take her into custom care until we get the results then you can let her go out."  
  
"Can I?! What do I do?"  
  
She smiled and pointed to the door to the small room. "Right in there. There are some sheets that just need to be signed and filled out and that's that." She left for he could fill out the forms. 


	2. Found Idendity

Dark raiser: Okay I'm Happy: D. I got my first non-friend review. Cari: Well that's very nice Hope: WEEE!!! I'm Like A Bird!! *Jumps off cloud * Cari: that is impossible who is writing this stuff!  
  
Hope: crashes to ground your just owe jealous that you can't fly. Cari: *sigh * Dark raiser: Hope finish this later now just do the disclaimer Hope: No! Dark raiser: I have a cookie Hope: . what type? Dark raiser: Chocolate, chocolate chip Hope: *takes cookie * Mine!!. ummm . Dark raiser does not own Yu-gi-oh or hope or Cari (that can not fly)  
  
/\=Thoughts by abou //\\= thoughts by Yamis'  
  
Family Reunion  
  
When I woke up the sun blinded my vision and I was in a bed not somewhere cold and damp. I jolted upwards looking around the small room. Some type of rattling was coming closer. A strange small boy walked into the room "Oh good you're awake." Placing the rattling tray on my lap. Looking down at the food then back to the strange haired boy in confusion. /why is he being so nice? \ "Do you not like eggs and milk?" "uhh. who are you?" /he may look innocent but I gave up on my judgment a long time ago\ my throat hurt still. "My name is Yugi Motto and welcome to domino city. May I ask yours?" "My name is Samantha Green. But you call me Sam got it or I'll be forced to kill you." He snickered at my comment. "I'm not joking" /I wonder why this boy cares? he doesn't know me\ //I ask the same thing\\ her laughter filled my head /Orchid your leaving this one alone he has nothing!\ //but that's were your wrong. He possesses the item I want the most. \\ 


End file.
